Drill bits are commonly used for drilling bore holes or wells in earth formations. One type of drill bit is a fixed cutter drill bit which typically includes a plurality of cutting elements. The cutting elements have a disk shape, or in some instances, have a more elongated cylindrical shape. A cutting surface having a hard material, such as bound particles of polycrystalline diamond forming a diamond table, can be provided on a substantially circular end surface of a substrate of each cutting element. Typically, the polycrystalline diamond cutters (“PDC”) are fabricated separately from the bit body and are secured within a cutter pocket formed within the bit body. A bonding material, such as an adhesive or a braze alloy, can be used to fix the cutting element to the bit body. The interface between the diamond table and the substrate is generally defined as a non-planar interface (“NPI”), which can require a specific orientation. This specific orientation is typically achieved using a mark on the substrate itself. Currently, the assembler visually orients the cutting element into the cutter pocket according to the markings seen on the substrate. This method is imprecise and does not guarantee a proper orientation of the cutting element. For example, some cutter elements having a non-planar diamond table face, a non-cylindrical diamond table face, or a specific geometry require precise orientation to efficiently cut earth formations.
There is a need in the art for an improved method to properly orient the cutter elements within the cutter pockets formed in downhole tools, such as a drill bit. There is a further need in the art to provide indexed cutter elements that allow for more precise cutter element orientation within a cutter pocket. Furthermore, there is a need to provide downhole tools having indexed cutter pockets that are capable of receiving the indexed cutter elements therein.
The drawings illustrate only exemplary embodiments of the invention and are therefore not to be considered limiting of its scope, as the invention may admit to other equally effective embodiments.